


HR Violation

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Couch Sex, F/M, Professor Tom Hiddleston, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, graduate student reader, smutty dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You are a graduate student and PhD candidate.  You never thought a guest professor would have an effect on you. That was until you met Thomas William Hiddleston
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	HR Violation

“He’s a total babe.”

“One hundred percent I would let him nail me.”

“Yes, please Daddy!”

You cleared your throat, and the undergrads jumped when they saw you.

“What or who, more accurately, are you young ladies talking about?” You stared them down.

“No one!” The two literature majors responded. Your reputation as a no nonsense professor made the rounds through the undergrads quick this year.

“The new guest professor, Mr. Hiddleston!” The third girl piped up. Her friends elbowed her. “Ow!”

You covered your mouth to hide the chuckle bubbling up.

“I haven’t had the pleasure. But I would suggest the two of you focus on your essays on Austen and not on the more scandalous ways to get expelled.” You raised an eyebrow and walked away as they both made their mea culpas.

Every year was the same. Some new male professor joins the faculty sending all the young female co-eds in a tizzy. And many a male student as well. But just as soon as the embers of a torrid professor- student love affair spark, they are quickly doused by a healthy dose of reality.

You arrived at your office and dumped your bag on the desk and slumped in the chair. You spied several boxes piled up on the second desk in the room.

“Oh, fuck…” you groaned. You hoped you wouldn’t end up with an office mate this semester. Howard from the Modern Lit Department just about did you in last year. He always seemed to smell of fish and potatoes for some unknown reason.

Your door flung open, and your best friend, Caitlyn, burst in.

“Drop whatever you are doing and come with me to Alden Hall!” she screeched, grabbing your wrist.

You snatched your hand back. “Why on earth would I do that?” You glared at Cait as though she had grown a second head.

“Two words. British accent.” She counted off on her fingers as she spoke. “So come!”

Cait got you out the door and jogging down the hallway towards Alden Hall. You rolled your eyes at Cait’s excitement. No single man was worth this amount of fuss.

As the door opened, you overheard a deep baritone voice extolling the virtues of Tolstoy. The two of you slipped into the back and you glanced at the front to see the source of this rich velvety voice.

“Oh fuck.” you muttered a touch too loud and the undergrads in the back row turn and giggle.

“I told you it was worth it.” Cait leaned over to whisper in your ear, but you only half listened. Because you were fixated by the specimen of a man at the front.

He was a tall and lean man. He wore his reddish blond hair long and pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. As he moved, his tweed jacket hugged the curves of his ass.

“Damn that man.” Cait hissed as she squeezed your arm.

“Who the hell is this?”

“Thomas William Hiddleston, adjunct professor for the Literature Department.”

You swallowed hard. You now saw what the fuss was about earlier today. You glanced back to the front of the room and spied a pair of piercing blue eyes staring directly at you. You tugged at Cait’s sleeve to slip back out and return to the office. You didn’t notice the hint of a smile flit across Tom’s face.

-

It took twenty minutes to get Caitlyn out of your office and then another five to focus back onto the reason you came back in the first place. Your dissertation. You needed to get a rough draft to your advisor within the month. But soon your head fell to the desk, and you dozed off.

_The door opened and shut. You turned your head at the sound of the lock to your office clicking._

_“Please don’t lock…” your voice trailed off as you see Professor Hiddleston standing there_

_“I can go if you want?” He hooked his thumb towards the door._

_“No!” you exclaimed with too much force. You clear your throat to compose yourself. “I mean, that’s not necessary. What brings you here?”_

_Tom’s chest rumbled with a chuckle. “I saw you at the back of my lecture today.” He strutted towards you. You found her heart pounding in your chest._

_“My friend dragged me along.” you shrugged it off in an effort to deflect from the growing arousal within in your core._

_“Possibly. But your friend certainly didn’t force you to undress me with your eyes.” He picked up a pen from your desk, flipping it in his hand._

_“I beg your pardon!” You snapped back, rising to stand toe to toe with the tall man. “I did not!”_

_“You can lie to yourself, but I have seen that look before.” Tom’s fingers traced the line of your jaw. You turned your head away, but he hooked your chin and snapped your face up to stare at him. “You want me.”_

_“I want no such thing!” your voice wavered. “I’m a graduate student and PhD candidate. You’re a professor! It is so improper. It’s a HR violation!”_

_Tom smirked as he leaned forward, his lips ghosting yours. “I won’t tell if you don’t.” Your hands snaked along his neck to pull him closer and his lips pressed against yours…_

SLAM! The door startled you awake. You rubbed your eyes and found the man from your dreams standing in front of you.

“What the fuck are you doing in here!?” you screeched, scrambling to your feet, smoothing down your sweater.

Tom raised his eyebrows as he dropped his backpack on the vacant desk.

“Apologies. I don’t believe we have met yet, Thomas Hiddleston, but everyone calls me Tom. I am a guest professor this year. They gave me the spare desk. They didn’t tell you?”

“Fuck!” you hissed under your breath.

“What was that?” he asked, failing to hide the smile on his face.

“I said welcome!” you lied. You extended your hand and introduced yourself.

“Pleasure. I hope I didn’t disturb your nap. I should have been more quiet.”

“What?! No, I wasn’t napping. I was thinking! Right, I have been working on my dissertation.” You scrambled for a plausible explanation of why you were drooling on your desk just moments ago.

“It’s fine. I won’t tell HR if you don’t.”

“Look at the time! I got to go! Meeting!” You snatched your bag and bolted through the door, leaving Tom to wonder what the hell he had said.

-

“You ran?!” Cait nearly spit her coffee in your face.

“Like a bat out of hell.” You muttered as you lifted the cup to your lips to cool off the scalding coffee.

“Why in the hell did you do that?!”

“Because he said ‘I won’t tell HR if you don’t’ and just moments before he was whispering that into my ear as he was about to kiss me in my dream.”

That time Cait spat out her coffee. “You were having a sex dream?!” she squeezed your arm.

You brushed her off. “I was not having a sex dream. I dozed off writing my dissertation.”

“In this dream, were your clothes on or off?”

“On.”

“Did you wish they were off?”

You didn’t answer this time.

“You did! You little slut. Well, what are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing! There is nothing to do anything about. I am sure that man thinks I am a lunatic at worst and a girl with a possible bowel issue at best. Any relationship is dead in the water before it began.”

Cait sipped her coffee in contemplation. “So you are not going for it, mind if I take a shot?”

You punched her in the arm. Hard.

-

The next few weeks went better than you hoped. Your schedule seemed to be the exact opposite of Tom’s and you only saw him in passing in the halls. You gave each other a friendly wave while passing. It certainly helped you spent little to no time actually in the office.

As you opened your door, you noticed a paper cup on your desk.

“I fished one of your old ones out of the garbage to figure out your order.” Tom commented from his desk.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” You hid your other cup under your desk and took a sip from the one Tom gave you.

“I had to figure out some way to start a conversation. I am under the impression you have been avoiding me.”

You choked on the coffee. “What?! No! What gave you that impression?”

Tom covered his mouth with the back of his hand to suppress his laugh. “Well for starters, you bolted from here during our first meeting like I was contagious with bubonic plague.”

“I was late for a meeting.”

Tom nodded. “So you said.” He rose and moved to the couch closer to your desk. “And since then, I think you have been actively avoiding me.”

You gulped. “I’ve… I’ve… been working on my dissertation.”

“Without your laptop or research materials?” Tom lifted his chin towards the stack of books and papers in the corner. Your laptop perched on top of the stack. “Why don’t you tell me the actual reason?”

You shifted in your seat and developed a sudden interest in a small hole in your jean skirt. Tom reached over and massaged your knee.

“Perhaps, if I told you something first?” His eyes sparkled behind the rim of his glasses.

“Sure.” you answered with hesitation.

“I saw you in the back of the lecture hall that day.” You gave a nervous laugh. “And then afterwards, when I returned to the office to find you here. I couldn’t believe my luck.” His hand slid up from your knee to onto your thigh, stroking his hand up and down.

“Why was that?” you gulped. Your voice cracked as you asked.

Tom rubbed the back of his neck out of nerves. “To be completely honest, I have been finding myself having rather…” Tom shifted in discomfort. “… arousing dreams about you.” Your brows raised in surprise. “And I suspect you may be having the same issue.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because you were moaning my name the other day in your sleep and you bolted at the mention of HR.”

“I said what?”

“It’s alright.” Tom pushed his knees between yours. “I have checked the policy and there is nothing against PhD candidates dating professors as long as they are not advisors or on the panel.”

“You checked on that?” You placed your hands on his thighs.

“Naturally, I can’t have one or both of us getting fired when I ravish you on this couch.”

“What-” your response was cut off by Tom pulling you onto his lap, his arms wrapping around your waist.

His lips crashed against yours, hungry and passionate. As his fingers moved along your body, his touch igniting your skin on fire.

“How does reality match up with your dreams?” you whispered against his mouth, your fingers tangling in his long hair.

He pulled his glasses off to stare at you. “In my dreams, you’re naked.”

“Is the door locked?”

Tom reached and clicked it shut. “It is now.” His hands tugged at your sweater. “Nice sweater.”

You ran your hands along his own turtleneck sweater. “You too. It would look better on the floor.”

In a flash, the two of you pulled off your tops, and you also slipped your bra off as well. Tom groaned as you shifted in his lap.

“You are the devil.” Tom growled against your neck, sucking at your pulse point.

You chuckled as you moved Tom’s hand underneath your skirt, pushing it up around your hips.

“No knickers?” Tom inquired, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“A girl must always be prepared.” you teased.

“I don’t even want to know why. But I am pleased.”

Tom lifted your hips and undid the fly of his pants. His erect cock popped free. Tom guided you onto his cock. The two of you moaned in unison.

“Oh my god!” you exclaimed as Tom stretched you. You dug your nails into his shoulders.

“While I appreciate the enthusiasm.” Tom chuckled as he bucked up into you, “I would rather not put the HR policy to the test.”

“Then you better hurry because I don’t know how long I can keep quiet.”

“That can be arranged.” Tom gripped your hips and thrusted into you.

You held on for dear life to Tom’s shoulders and he fucked you at a bruising pace. Tom released one of your hips to find your clit, rubbing it along with his thrusts.

“Cum for me.” Tom commanded, growling in your ear.

You bit your lip to stifle your scream as you orgasm. Your head fell back as you clenched around Tom’s cock.

“Fuck, darling!” Tom cursed as his thrusts became erratic and he spilled inside you.

Tom fell back against the couch, pulling you tight against his chest. “So…” he started. “… now that we got the sex out of the way. Would you like to go with me to dinner tonight?”

You placed your finger on your chin in contemplation. “I’ll have to check my calendar. Which reminds me, you will need to clear out of here in about an hour for my next tryst.”

Tom slapped your ass as he smiled at your comment.

“Hey!” you smacked his arm. “That’s assault.” You wagged your finger in his face. “Don’t make me call HR on you.”

Tom’s lips curled into a smile as he kissed you. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”


End file.
